


Phone Call

by crytalstellar



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, and fluff, cuz parents are mean, no spoilers really i guess?, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crytalstellar/pseuds/crytalstellar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sometimes a comforting phone call is all you need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> tbh, i don't remember which order i posted these in so. ahaha. 
> 
> it was gonna be more angsty, to reflect my current situation, but it got too real and i decided not to do it, ahaha. it's still a bit. real, but hey, you don't win every fight.

Every time Luciel sees her in the CCTV feed he can’t help but get a little excited.

Admittedly, it’s a little strange, but he’s used to that sort of thing. Agent Vanderwood and all of the other RFA members have called him strange at one time or another, but it doesn’t really bother him. They’re right after all.

Speaking of strange, he notices that something seems wrong in the feed. After she enters the apartment, he brings up the recording on his other computer and rewinds it to watch it again from the point that she appears on the screen. She merely walks down the hallway, keys in the apartment’s password and enters. But something still seems off… He rewinds it one more time, and watches again… On the second time he realizes something’s different about her posture. She’s carrying herself a little different than normal- her shoulders a little more hunched and  her head hanging a little low… Luciel rewinds it a third time and pauses it when he can get a clear look at her face. He zooms in to get a better look at the expression on her face.

She looked like she’d been crying.

Luciel reaches for his phone and before he even realizes what he’s doing, he dials her number.

-

_Rrrrring…. Rrrrring._

You recognize that tone. Someone’s calling you through the RFA messenger.

_Rrrring… Rrrring._

You don’t even bother to see who’s calling; you don’t feel like answering.

_Rrring…_

It finally stops. A sigh escapes your lips as you lean your head up against the door leading out of Rika’s apartment.  You’d just come home from having dinner with your mother and while it hadn’t been as terrible as it could have been, it was still pretty bad. You’d told her snippets of your situation concerning the RFA, which consisted of saying that you’d volunteered to help a charity organization host an event. It was more or less the truth, except you hadn’t really volunteered yourself.

Either way, she’d been very critical of it. Asking why you would volunteer for such a thing when you should be thinking things like getting a “real job” or even finding a husband and settling down to start a family.

The whole entire time while you were having dinner, you’d been reminded of why you didn’t like having dinner with your mother in the first place.

_Rrrrring….Rrrring…_

Your phone lights up again. Someone is still trying to call you through the messenger. It had made you so mad when your mother had practically insulted the RFA. You’d only known the members for a couple days, but they all seemed like very nice people. It was true that they’d been wary of you at first due to the circumstances of your meeting. You like to think they warmed up to you pretty quickly, or maybe it was that they were happy and grateful that you were so willing to take over Rika’s position. Either way, they’d accepted you pretty quickly, and that made you really happy.

That’s why when your mother had said things like you were wasting your time volunteering for a group like that you’d gotten so mad.

_Rrrring…._

The phone stops ringing once more. Finally, you reach into your purse to see who was calling you.

707.

You can’t help but smile at the sight of the nickname. Of all the RFA members, Seven was the quirkiest and the funniest. There was just something of the hyper and silly conversations you’d have with him that would just make everything better. He wasn’t in the chat as often as Yoosung or Jaehee, but something about that made his appearances much more special.

A part of you regrets that you didn’t answer when he called. Perhaps he’d be able to help you feel better. Your fingers move to call him back, hovering and hesitating at the last second. He’d called twice, so clearly he was trying to reach you. It was okay to call back. Your thumb swiftly tapped the call prompt on the screen and it instantly began to ring.

And ring.

And ring.

Only to get to voicemail.

You hang your head, feeling even more disappointed than you had in the first place. He must have been busy. Or something. Either way, you missed your chance. Sighing, once more, you begin to walk further into the apartment. If anything, you figured a nice hot shower would improve your mood.

_Rrrring… Rrrring…._

You nearly jump at the feeling of your phone vibrating in your grip. You look down at the display to see that 707 is calling to back. You fumble with your phone, almost desperately hitting the answer key on the screen so that you won’t miss his third call.

“Hey~ Hey~ Hey~” his cheerful voice rings loudly in your ears. “Took three calls for you to answer the great Seven Zero Seven’s call did it?”

You manage a laugh. “Sorry about that.”

“For making me call back so many times…. You owe me… hmm… one whole box of honey buddha chips!”

You let out an exaggerated gasp. It’s feels so easy follow his lead when he jokes like this. It’s one of the things you really like about 707.  “Only one? The great Seven is being kind to this humble servant.”

“Hehe~” he chuckles on the other end. “Of course~ I’m always gracious~”

“Yes yes!” you nod even though you know he can’t see you since the CCTV only shows the hallway. You expect him to follow up with another joke of some sort, but he doesn’t. Instead his voice lowers into a more serious tone.

“Hey… are you okay?”

You freeze for a moment, remembering what had been going through your mind before Seven’s temporary reprieve. “Ah… o-of course! There’s no need for you to worry over little ol’ me, oh mighty Seven-Oh-Seven!”

There’s silence from the other line. Until he says, his tone still serious, “You didn’t look so good a little bit ago.”

“What…? How…”

“CCTV,” he replies matter-of-factly.

“But…” You feel like his explanation doesn’t do a very good job. “How would you even know…?”

“The great Seven isn’t just well versed in computer language~ But in body language too~ And you were carrying yourself like a sad, sad girl.”

“Oh…”

“So, what’s up little lost lamb~? Feel free to confess all your worries to me~” his voice has completely returned to the chipper tone that you’re so used to.

“I…” you hesitate. You wonder if you should have even mentioned anything about the RFA to your mother in the first place. You’d been pretty vague, so you didn’t think she’d be able to connect the two… or if there was even anything to be connected. “I told my mom…. A little bit about what’s going on.”

“Hmm~?”

“Like, I wasn’t specific or anything- I just told her that I’d volunteered to help a charity group organize an event… and… she just told me… I shouldn’t be wasting my time on such things… And… it just made me so mad because everyone has been so nice and helpful to me….”

“How cute of you~ Getting mad on our behalf~” he snickers.

“Wha… don’t laugh! I’m being serious here!” Despite your protests, you feel your face heating up from hearing him call you cute.

“Well, do you think it’s a waste of time?” he asks. Even though his voice is light, you can sense that there’s something else underneath.

“Of course not! I’m just glad that I… that I can be of some help to you and the others! I don’t know if I could do as well as Rika but… I… I plan to try my best…” your voice falters a bit at the end. Although the others never really talk about her, you can’t help but feel intimidated by Rika and the legacy she left behind.

Seven is so quiet on the other end of the line that you’re not sure if the call is still connected. You pull your phone away from ear to check. It’s still connected. You’re about to bring the phone back to your ear when he screams your name so loud that you drop the phone in surprise.

You fumble to pick the phone back up. “Wha..?”

You can hear Seven howling with laughter on the other end. Between the laughs he manages to say. “…you… you totally dropped your… your phone!”

You flush with embarrassment. “That… was so loud!!”

“Hehe~” He sounds pretty pleased with himself.

You pucker your lips in a pout and you swear Seven must be some kind of psychic when he says. “Now don’t be that way~”

“…how…”

“You dare question the great and all-knowing Seven Zero Seven?”

You actually begin to wonder if he has secret cameras installed in the apartment.

He says your name again, his voice a little more serious again. “I… don’t know who the hacker is that brought you to us, and I don’t know what his intentions are… But the important thing is that you’re happy helping us aren’t you?”

“I am.”

“Then forget what your mother had to say.” You aren’t quite sure if you’re imagining it, but for a second you could almost swear that his voice got a little quieter, but it perks right back up so quickly that it seems like you’re sure that it must have just been some kind of phone interference. “I don’t care, and neither should you~ Besides, I can’t speak for the others, but I can’t tell you how happy I am that you came and we can finally have the party again!”

Pause.

“Plus you’re way more fun than everyone else~”

You can’t help but giggle.

“Ohohoho~ What’s this? Is that a… a laugh I hear~?”

The giggle gets louder.

“Aha! The mighty Seven Zero Seven triumphs again!” he proclaims loudly.

“Oooh!” you say dramatically. “All hail the great Seven!”

The both of you erupt in another fit of laughter. You had been right. Talking to Seven really did make you feel better. There was just something about him that made you feel all warm and fuzzy and caused your heart to swell. In the back of your mind you know what it is, but you’re not ready to admit it just yet. Once the laughter dies down, you take a moment to recompose yourself before speaking again.

“Thank you so much…” You hesitate for a second, but then figure it’s okay to say it. “…Luciel.”

The other end goes quiet, and you begin to wonder if you made a mistake calling him by his real name. A moment of dead air passes and you ask in a timid voice. “…Seven…?”

Suddenly, you hear him again. “WOAHHHHHHHH.”

“Wh-what?”

“S-say that again!” He sounds really excited. “W-wait. No. Don’t.”

“What? Seven? Luciel? Thank you?”

“WOAHHHH!” he repeats loudly. “That…. That…”

“What is it?” you ask, feeling confused.

“I… you.. .” His words begin to meld together into some kind of nonsensical babble.

“Seven… Are you okay?”

“What! Yes! I’m okay! I’mmorethanokay!” He responds rapidly. “Oh! Wait! Work! I just got work! I gotta go! I’lltalktoyoulaterokay?!”

Then he hangs up. You pull the phone away from your ear and stare at it for a good long minute before you start laughing again. You weren’t quite sure why he started freaking out. Was it because you said his real name? Did he get embarrassed?

You giggle.

It would have been nice if he did.

-

Luciel abruptly ends the call with her, one hand on his chest. He suddenly feels really warm all over and his heart’s racing. He’s not quite sure what’s going on. He feels… good, as if he’d just cracked into a complicated security system. He really likes this feeling, but at the same time… Who knew that hearing her say his name would make him feel like this? He’s not quite sure if it’s a good or bad thing.

He slumps down in his chair, dropping his phone to cover his face with both hands. It’s hot too. “I… she… that…”

After a moment he looks up at the CCTV feed. She’s in the hallway and she appears to be looking for something on the wall. He stares at her curiously as she turns at every angle, and smiles and waves. Luciel realizes that she’s trying to wave at the camera. She turns toward where the camera is and- He tries to avert his gaze from the screen, but he can’t. She waves at the camera with a little smile on her face. He covers his face with his hands again. “Argh…. Why is she… so cute?”

He looks back to the screen. She seems like she’s satisfied with all the waving she’s done and retreats back into the apartment. He heaves out a sigh, feeling his pulse returning to normal.

Then he remembers the sound of her saying his name.

Luciel can feel his heart rate spike up again. He begins to wonder why and it takes a mere second for him to come up with an answer. Carefully, he bangs his head against the desk.

“I’m… no… this can’t be good…”


End file.
